New Boy
by AlwaysAddicted
Summary: Merlin: new boy. Arthur: principle's son. This should be fun. ModernAU (Still going to elaborate my summary but for now... enjoy.)


"Alright, it's all settled then. Welcome, Merlin." Gaius offered him a smile.

Merlin nodded in response. Feeling dismissed, he turned around and left without another word. The halls, previously rushing with children, were now vacated. He revelled in the calm. The bustling of children had felt no more than a hindrance to him. Now, at least, he was free to search for his first class without the calculating stares of his peers.

English, his first class was. And search he did. The school, easily twice the size of his old one, made his quest a long one. He was certain he walked past the same painting thrice before he arrived at class 201B.

On top of that, the class was halfway over. Without sufficiently contemplating his actions, he knocked on the door and entered. Once more he was confronted by the calculating stares. This time all of them concentrated on him.

It was eerily silent. A classroom full of children wasn't making a sound. Not even the teacher made the initiative. So he resumed to hand his teacher his transfer papers and sat down at the only vacant seat. Thankfully, the teacher was disinterested in official introductions. The lesson continued.

Despite the aloof teacher, the lesson wasn't boring. Introductions and syllabi were over. Lecture had started. The information consumed him .

He started the lesson being pestered by gazes. He treated them with ignorance, and soon enough their interest turned to acceptance of the status quo. Whispers assumed. Already the spotlight on the new boy dimmed.

Before boredom had the chance to agitate him, the bell rang. Everyone moved quickly. Rush hour assumed in the hall and once again he found himself in a vacated room. No one took care to talk to him. He didn't know whether to feel happily unnoticed or lonely.

His footsteps felt deafening when he proceeded to join the rest of the school in the hallways. It took him only five minutes to find his next class.

ooo

He soon sunk to the bottom of Camelot High's teenage hierarchy. It wasn't his fault, he claimed to Gaius.

"Hey, come on." he'd said. "That's enough."

Those five words had worked as a catalyst. After all the ignorant behaviour he'd worked to emulate during classes, those five words broke the spell. He was under the attention of everyone.

"What?" the hierarchical 'prince' of Camelot High said.

"You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you."

"No.

"Yet you called me friend."

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

Those lines always worked to shut them up. This one wasn't so quick to back down.

"Or I one who could be so stupid."

The game was on.

"Tell me, Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest. Come on."

And then he realised how empty his threats were here.

"Come on." the boy challenged.

So instead he punched. And the ass blocked him easily, jock as he was. And the jock said:

"I could have you expelled for that."

"Who do you think you are? The principal?"

"No, I'm his son. Arthur."

And just like that the game was lost.

And he was somewhat of a sore loser, so soon enough he was back at Gaius' office.

"Is there no other place for me to stay?"

"No, Merlin."

"Did you hear of what happened during lunch?"

"Yes, Merlin."

"And you're willing to let me live with that? Every day, outside of school, even? Wasn't the whole point of me coming here that I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore?"

"No, Merlin."

Merlin responded with an incredulous look.

"The point of you coming here was that you'd have room to develop your talents. Away from prying eyes."

"Prying eyes? You do not think Arthur will conjure any prying eyes upon me?

"Those prying eyes were highly of your own doing, Merlin. If you are so keen to stay away from unwanted attention I suggest you adapt your behaviour accordingly."

Gaius was right, of course. It stung a bit.

"I can't even defend myself like I used to." Merlin said, thoroughly defeated.

ooo

That afternoon, he sat waiting in front of the principal's office. Along came Arthur. Arthur noticed him, he noticed Arthur. None exchanged a word.

Out came principal Uther. "Ah Merlin. Arthur this is the transfer student staying with us."

The boys awkwardly avoided each other's gazes.


End file.
